Generally, a liquid crystal display panel is matched with a polarizer to carry out image display. The polarizer may be arranged inside or outside the liquid crystal display panel. Compared with a structure that the polarizer is arranged outside the liquid crystal display panel, a structure that the polarizer is arranged inside the liquid crystal display panel is thinner and is suitable for the development tendency of lighting and thinning of the liquid crystal display panel.